particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Herut (חרות)
Overview Herut was a Revisionist Zionist political party in the Yeudish Republic of Beiteynu (רפובליקת יידיש של ביתנו) which supports a combination of individual rights and unadulterated free enterprise. the party is the legitimate successor to The League of Revisionists and The Party of Liberty and Revision both of which were founded by Zeev Bronstein as a opposition party with a marginal following. History Herut was founded in 4323 as The League of Revisionists by Rodshyanian immigrant Zeev Bronstein as a right wing opposition party with the intention of countering the regulatory policies of Chaphash Party. initially the party failed to gain a sufficient number of seats in the Knesset and thus was confined to the reaches of obscurity with a marginal amount of support from a few intellectual circles and small middle class businesses. in 4324 Bronstein decided to change the party's name from The League of Revisionists to The Party of Liberty and Revision which like it's political predecessor was dedicated to the defense of individual liberty and free market capitalism prior to adapting the name "Herut" which in Yeudi means Freedom. The party quickly managed to acquire 60 seats in the Knesset and not long after that the presidency of Beiteynu under the leadership of Bronstein's political heir, Friedrich Neumannstein. throughout the duration of Neumannstein's presidency Herut implemented a series of privatisation laws and set out to minimize the government's interference in both the private lives of individuals and the market. upon having retired from politics Neumannstein and the party nominated Wilhelm Meyer and Erich Stern as heirs to the party's leadership. 4354 witnessed what became known as "The Great Upset" as Haaretz won the presidency despite the party maintain a majority in the Knesset. as the political fortunes of Herut continued to decline so did faith in the party's ability to maintain a majority in the Knesset and win the office of President. on April 14th, 4362 Johannes Rosenthal and several other members of Herut's party congress voted in favour of resigning their posts in the coalition government with Haaretz and discontinuing their existence as the largest party in Beiteynu. two weeks later Herut's armed combat wing The National Military Organization conducted their last parade and proceeded to transfer their arms over to the police and defense forces. Herut recently signed an agreement with the leadership of Kadima Beiteynu that would result in the merger of Herut with said party. Principles #'Yeudish Identity'-for centuries we lived at the mercy of our counterparts who oppressed us and denied us our rights as human beings. as a result of this we as Yeuds can rightfully conclude that we are better off as the masters of our own destiny and the captains of our fate in the land of our forefathers. #'Laissez Faire Capitalism'-the maintenance of an economic system in which transactions between private parties are free from government intervention such as regulation, privileges, tariffs and subsidies. #'Individual Autonomy- '-Every man should be free to go his or her own way without fear of social isolation. no man has the right to lord over another. #'Free Trade - '-the defense of international trade left to its natural course without tariffs, quotas, or other restrictions. #'Property Rights - '-Every man from cradle to grave is justly entitled the fruits of his or her own labour for this is the best way to ensure the pursuit of happiness. it should also be noted that every individual has the right to bear arms in defense of said property lest it be seized without consent or financial compensation #'Non Aggression- '-We believe that the arbitrary usage of force is immoral and thus counter productive except when used for defensive purposes #'Tolerance - '-Tolerance in a free society devoid of collectivist tyranny is the gateway to human understanding. when we are able to live in a climate of peace we are able to prosper. Affiliated Organizations #'National Military Organization' #'Generation Herut' Category:Political parties in Beiteynu